Asylum
by Chloe Macefield
Summary: When percy wakes up in his apartment he hopes its not a dream, he knows Annabeth is out there, somewhere so when he stumbles across the aylum he knows that it isn't the end... Im taking over this story from jackson the saxophone! hiatus atm!
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo everyone! i have a mahussive shout out to jackson the saxophone for letting me take on her story! Check out all of her stories! (Shes done a phan fan fiction!) sooo yeahhh **

**disclaimer: i own nothing never have and unfortunately never will! **

Percy 

Percy woke up, feeling rather confused. Where was he?

When he looked around he saw that he was in his old room—and that he was twelve again. First thing he thought was '_what the Hades?! Where the Zeus am I?'_

Had everything that happened to him over the years a dream? And… what about Annabeth? Why had she gone? Had he dreamed her up, too? Was it all a dream?

Percy recalled his dream, thinking about the girl. Annabeth. Everything had seemed so real, yet here he was, finding that there wasn't any Camp Half-Blood that, or the girl he had fallen in love with. Everything was a dream, and he was still just a problem student, with his horrid step-father and his wonderful mother. Everything was just fake.

Annabeth

In the Asylum in New York, Annabeth Chase sat in her cell, dreaming of a world where Greek Mythology actually existed. She thought about Percy Jackson, the boy she had fallen in love with. She had dreamed it up—or at least that's what Doctor Stacy had said. She had also said the Annabeth was making amazing progress, but that wasn't true. Annabeth still believed in her dreams with every inch of her being.

And they were only confirmed when a confused boy named Percy came to visit her. A boy she had never met yet knew everything about.

Somehow, they knew each other, and they knew that those dreams couldn't just be dreams.

**okkk! I've made a few tweaks and I'm going to add some more on to the existing chapters! So please keep reading and i hope i can carry it on with its glory intact! **

**The one an only Chloe Macefield xxx**

**Quote: If you can't convince them, confuse them.**


	2. Chapter two

**Ok... so i guess inshould tell you the full thing, i hae clinical depression and the last few weeks have be hard for me and suicide has been the only thing on my mind, this was already edited by me as it was one of the existing chapters by jackson the saxophone. i wont be updating the story of chloe macefield this week, i will next week though! **

**I do not own pjo! **

Dr. Stacy

"Annabeth Chase, please come to the visiting ward, we have a visitor for you. That boy you would always talk about—Percy Jackson!" Her doctor said, far too cheerily. She had been trying so hard to convince Annabeth that Percy didn't actually exist, so when this boy showed up she had been shocked, and a little bit mad. So much work just to be proven wrong and now everything would fall apart, just because of this little boy, but how had she known him? How had he known her? And where had they known each other from?

Annabeth

At that name Annabeth's head snapped up at the mention of Percy, biting her lip and trying to figure out what she meant or if she was just making fun. She had been saying nonstop for months that there was no such 'demi-gods' existed like the majority of the people she had been talking about for as long as she remembered. Now, there was her lover coming and, hopefully, getting her out of this stupid place full of white-walls and fake-smiles. She had at one point convinced herself that it wasn't her who was crazy as much as the surroundings driving her insane. After seeing the same things for years, no wonder she made something up to make life seem less boring.

Annabeth grabbed her hat and started towards the door, and she could almost feel Doctor Stacy roll her eyes as she did so. She had always hated that yankees hat, but Annabeth clung to it as if it were her life. It wasn't something that Doctor Stacy was happy about, but she couldn't take the hat away since it was against the policy of the hospital and the hat wasn't directly making her mind more unstable. It was counted as part of her attire, so it was never confiscated, though never worn, either. She always held onto it, like a child with a teddy bear, or their favourite blanket. Annabeth choose not to tell Doctor Stacy about the properties that it actually held, or did in her dreams anyway since she would just take it away, leaving her with nothing. That baseball cap was the only thing she really had left, since she had never met her mother, and her father was supposed to have died in an accident at one of his friend's work places,where they were melting down some weird types of almost-gold metals. Celestial bronze metal, according to Annabeth.

When Annabeth got out into the visiting ward she was greeted by her seaweed brain, Percy, who looked like he did when she first met him. She instantly ran up to him, acting like they had known each other for years and gave him a huge hug feeling like she was seeing a familiar face in a weird place rather than the other way around.

"Annabeth, I've only just met you, but I've missed you so much. I'm not even sure if you know who I am, but I hope to Zeus that you know who I am, at least a little."

"I know it all, Percy, and I'm not even sure how or why." Was Annabeth's response, and they both silently agreed that they needed to figure out what the heck was happening or the fates would pay.

**There you goooooo... **

**The one and only Chloe Macefield xxx**


	3. Bye bye for a while!

**Ok, i probably won't update for ages! I just don't have any time to write =( i will update everything whenever i can and again this is another edit from jackson the saxophone, can y'all check out my oc story aswell, THANK YOUUUU!**

Percy sighed, holding his head between his hands. He was trying to figure out what he should do about Annabeth, but it wasn't really working. He couldn't say to his mom,  
"Hey, I just met this girl, but I've had a dream about having a life with her, and there actually being Greek gods, too. Would you mind if she stayed with us?" Unless he wanted to be staying in the Looney-Bin with Annabeth (though they'd probably keep them separated, anyways). What could he possibly do?

Rather than think about how to get Annabeth out, he tried to find someone else from Camp Half-Blood—someone that would know Annabeth and would be able to help. The first person Percy thought about was Luke, since he and Annabeth had quite a history. If anyone knew about this kind of stuff it was him.

Percy went to a computer at the library, and he typed in "Luke Castellan." There was an abundance of things that talked about this amazing kid who did nothing but help—from helping the orphans and elderly to saving kittens from trees— who was from Georgia. There were a few newspaper articles that had pictures of him, and sure enough it was the same Luke that Percy was looking for, the only noticeable difference being the lack of a scar on his face. This triggered several thoughts for Percy, ranging from whether or not Luke knew about the Greek gods being real to Grover and his centaur of a teacher Mr Brunner. What was real and what was just part of his and Annabeth's dream world?

Percy sighed and prayed to his father, Poseidon, and Zeus that things would work out, though it didn't make a difference. He was about to pack up and go home, when he saw a book that stood out to him. It was in the history section, and it was called "The Half-Bloods of the Modern day." This, naturally, caught his eye, and he decided to check it out, since he was a half-blooded demigod, and other than his and Annabeth's dreams there was no such thing as 'modern day' demigods. Under the title were the words 'A life of the modern demigod' and a picture of some kids with orange Camp Half-Blood tees on, climbing huge walls with lava and playing volleyball, while also growing gardens and things like that. It was definitely Percy and Annabeth's camp!

**the one an only, Chloe Macefield**


End file.
